


Chocolate Kisses

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, alone in Daniel's office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta Cimmie!

Jack stormed into Daniel’s office. “Do you have a telephone book? Daniel? … Hey, Daniel!”

Crap. No Daniel.   
Jack sighed and even looked under Daniel’s desk, but of course there was no one. 

Okay. Plan B. There's nothing like doing it yourself. Perhaps the phone book was on Daniel’s desk? Jack started rummaging through the disorder, putting papers on the left, piling books on the chair and arranging the empty coffee mugs in a neat line on the right side. 

He didn’t find what he was searching for, but suddenly he spotted a white box with intricate golden letters on the outside. “Chocolate Dreams”. 

Oh, yes. He knew that name. “Chocolate Dreams” was a shop in the Springs with the most expensive chocolates from a well known Swiss “Maître chocolatier”.   
But who had given these to Daniel? And no, he wasn’t jealous, he was only curious. 

He opened the box and there they were: the most delicious chocolates you could find in all of Colorado. Jack brought the box to his nose and inhaled deeply. Mhmm! His fingers gingerly touched one of the tiny delicacies and he traced the dark velvet coating of the chocolate. Ah!

He felt his mouth watering and … gave in to temptation.  
One apricot-truffle less, surely, Daniel wouldn’t notice. Yummy! 

And look, there were these divine liquor pralines, filled with Grand Marnier and Irish Whiskey. Delicious!   
Marzipan-hearts decorated with a small green sugar-coated pistachio. Perfect!  
Smooth and creamy Lindor balls. Scrumptious and so good!   
Miniature milk chocolates….

“Jack?” 

“Wamiel?” Jack tried so speak around the chocolate in his mouth, before he swallowed quickly. His fingers were hastily pushing some pralines into the hole in the middle of the box. Ooops, when had it gotten so big? 

Daniel frowned. “What are you doing in my office?” 

Jack placed one of the historical journals on top of the box to conceal it better. “I … telephone book?”

“Yes, of course.” Daniel looked around and, astonishingly, it took him only thirty seconds to spot it in his mess. “Here.” 

“Thank you.” Jack took the offered book and turned to leave. Puh, that had been a close shave! He made one step and …

Daniel grabbed his arm. “Wait! The surveillance cameras are broken. They won’t be online before tomorrow,” he told Jack. His eyes were twinkling mischievously. “We shouldn’t waste an opportunity like this.” 

“You know …” 

Daniel wanted to hear a ‘yes’, heard a ‘yes’, and took possession of Jack’s mouth. His lips were closing over Jack’s lips, his tongue demanding entrance and chasing Jack’s tongue. He was licking over… 

“Jack?” He stopped and gave his friend a puzzled look. 

“What?” 

“You taste like chocolate.”

“Uh, well, I can explain,” Jack started, and his eyes were pleading with Daniel. 

“Don’t try.” Daniel laughed. “The chocolates are your present for Valentine’s Day. Now you get them one day earlier.” 

“They’re for me?” So, nobody else had given these to Daniel? Jack was very relieved. He leaned over the desk and reached for the box. “Your favourite kind?” he asked. 

“The coffee-truffles of course.” 

Jack selected one, popped it into his mouth and kissed Daniel …

\-------THE END-----

©Antares, February 2009 


End file.
